


בתוך הפארק

by Areola



Series: סדרת הבייסבול [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Tarsus IV
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: סדרת הבייסבול [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930774
Kudos: 1





	בתוך הפארק

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside the Park](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695068) by kyliselle. 



_כאב_ _._

_הדבר הראשון שספוק מודע לו הוא כאב. הסם רב העצמה יוצר זיכרון לא טבעי חזק מדי. ספוק מתנגש בו בברוטאליות; מחסום בלתי עביר, החוצץ בינו לבין מוחו של ג'ים. קצותיו המשוננים פוצעים את הקשרים השבורים בנפשו השברירית בלאו-הכי של ספוק_ _._

_לפתע, דוחף אותו הזיכרון פנימה, לתוך ארץ שוממה ומרקיבה. דגן חולה, מרקיב ומעופש, נרמס תחתיו, וריח השידפון על הצמח המרקיב מעורר בו קבס. ספוק מזדרז לעמוד, להרחיק את פניו מן הזוהמה. הוא מביט סביבו וכמעט מקיא. פחות מעשרה מטרים ממנו שוכבת גופה שנותרה לעמוד בשדות. ספוק מועד, מתרחק ממנה ככל יכולתו_ _._

_הלילה נופל סביבו, וללא מקור אנרגיה להאיר את הכוכב, החושך יורד במהירות. ואולם ספוק יכול לראות כי הוא נמצא בדיוק בשיפוליה של מה שפעם הייתה מושבה אנושית על הכוכב הרביעי במערכת טרסוס. הוא ממהר לעברה_ _._

_הוא עושה את דרכו לבד, מעבר לקליפות הבניינים הריקים. לו היו הוא וג'ים מקושרים, היה נעזר בפתיל המחבר ביניהם על מנת למצוא את ג'ים. אך הם אינם מקושרים זה לזה, ולכן איננו יכול לעשות דבר כי אם להאזין בקשב בעודו סורק את הזיכרון. הבניינים אינם אלא עיי חורבות; כל מה שניתן היה לאכול או להבעיר כדלק נעלם מזמן. המקום כולו נטוש. אלפים נרצחו, והשאר נטשו את המושבה לפני זמן רב. אף ילד לא צריך לראות מקום כזה, ופחות מכולם_ ג'ים _של ספוק_ _._

_"אל תיגע בי_ _!"_

_ראשו של ספוק מסתובב למשמע הקול. הוא צעיר יותר וגבוה יותר מהגרסה המוכרת לו, אך הקול מהדהד בליבתו של ספוק. "ג'ים," הוא לוחש, מאלץ את עצמו לרוץ. כואב לרוץ באטמוספרה העוינת של הזיכרון אפוף הסם. הוא עושה זאת בכל מקרה_ _._

_כאשר הוא יוצא מן העיקול, הוא רואה דמות קטנה, רזה מאוד ולבושה בלויים, דוחפת דמות גדולה, חמושה, מבוגרת ושבעה יותר במדי שומר. "תן את זה_ _!"_

_ג'ים בן השלוש-עשרה מועד קלות, אך עומד על שלו. הוא חושק את שיניו ואומר, "לא_ _."_

_השומר דוחף אותו שוב, חזק יותר. ג'ים כמעט נופל. "זה החוק, קירק! רק הטובים ביותר מקבלים את המזון והילד ההוא ריילי לא שווה גרם משלך. קודוס לא עומד לתת לך להמשיך לחיות אם תמשיך להגן על חלאות חסרות ערך." הוא מלכסן מבט לג'ים. "לא משנה כמה אתה יפה_ _."_

_ג'ים נועץ בשומר מבט נוקב. שיערו בלונדיני בהיר, מבולגן וארוך סביב פניו הרזים, המלוכלכים. עיניו תכולות כקרח ונראות גדולות מדי. "לך להזדיין," הוא יורק_ _._

_"שמור על הפה," השומר סוטר לג'ים על פניו, בכוח כה רב שג'ים זועק, וגופו הרזה נופל לקרקע_ _._

_ספוק מאבד שליטה_ _._

_הוא מסתער בנהמה על השומר. העולם הופך לכתם של בשר פצוע, עצמות מתפצפצות ודם אדום, כמעט שחור באור הדמדומים. ספוק עומד להרוס את הגבר הזה, הולך_ לגמור _אותו, הולך לשבור אותו לפיסות קטנות על כך שפגע בג'ים_ _–_

_ואז הוא שומע- שאיפה זעירה_ _._

_הקול מנער את ספוק מתוך התזזית, והוא מרים את ראשו בחדות. ג'ים עדיין על הקרקע, צופה בו באימה. וספוק מבין כי הוא מכה את השומר עד זוב דם לפני ילד שכבר חזה ביותר מדי אלימות. הוא מאלץ את עצמו לעצור, ולקחת נשימה עמוקה לפני שהוא צובט את צווארו של השומר על מנת להבטיח כי לא ישוב להכרתו_ _._

_הוא מתגלגל מעל השומר, ומתייצב על ברכיו. ג'ים נסוג לאחור. "לא אפגע בך," אומר ספוק במהירות_ _._

_ג'ים מהסס_ _._

_"_ _לעולם לא אפגע בך," מבטיח ספוק_ _._

_ג'ים נושך את שפתיו ונעמד בזהירות, לא מסיר את עיניו מספוק ולו לרגע. ספוק מתקשח, יודע כי יאלץ לוותר על המרדף אם בדעתו של ג'ים לברוח. אך ג'ים לא בורח. במקום, הוא אומר בנימוס, "תודה לך_ _."_

_לבו של ספוק נשבר מעט, כיוון שג'ים עדיין יכול להישמע כה מתורבת בלב מקום נורא כל כך. דמות קטנה זו שמרה על אנושיותה בלב טרגדיה שדחפה מבוגרים לכלל שיגעון_ _._

_"אתה וולקאני?" שואל ג'ים_ _._

_ספוק מוסיף לכרוע על הקרקע. הוא לא רוצה להפחיד את הילד שלפניו. "אכן כן_ _."_

_"_ _אבל אין וולקאנים בטרסוס." ג'ים סקרן, לא מאשים, וסקרנותו היא הדבר הקרוב ביותר להבעה ילדותית שראה ספוק על פנים עייפים אלה. "מאיפה באת_ _?"_

 _אפילו באור הדמדומים, יכול ספוק לראות את החבלה המתכהה על פניו של ג'ים, וזעמו מאיים לשוב ולהתרומם. "באתי להציל אותך_ _."_

 _ג'ים נראה מופתע יותר מתשובתו של ספוק מכפי שצריך בן שלוש-עשרה להיראות. "למה שתעשה את זה_ _?"_

 _ספוק איננו יכול לשקר; לא לזיכרונו של ג'ים; לא לילד בן שלוש-עשרה רעב ופצוע עם עיניים רדופות. "מפני שבעתיד, אני עומד להיות מאוד בודד," הוא אומר בשקט. "ואני מקווה שתציל אותי בחזרה_ _."_

 _ג'ים בוהה בו. ספוק יכול לראות כי רבים מדי לפניו ניצלו את אמונו של ג'ים. אך ג'ים רעב ומותש וכה צעיר. הוא רוצה להאמין. הוא רוצה לבטוח בספוק_ _._

" _יש לך דם על השפתיים," אומר ג'ים לבסוף, ואז מתקרב. הוא קורע פיסה קטנה מחולצתו המתפרקת בלאו-הכי, ואז, להפתעתו של ספוק, כורע באומץ לפניו. "הנה," הוא אומר, מושיט לספוק את הסמרטוט ביד רזה_ _._

_ספוק נוטל אותו ביד רועדת. הוא רוצה לעטוף את היצור הקטן, האמיץ והרחום הזה בזרועותיו, ולהגן עליו מכל הרוע שבגלקסיה_ _._

_"_ _יש לנו מקום להתחבא," אומר לו ג'ים," וספוק חש עצמו ענו כשהוא מבין שג'ים החליט לבטוח בו. "אני וטומי וקווין. אתה יכול לבוא להתחבא איתנו. אני בטוח שהם ירצו לראות וולקאני. יש לך אוזניים מצחיקות. הן גורמות לך להיראות כמו חתול. זה נכון שוולקאנים הם טלפתים_ _?"_

 _לג'ים-ילדותי זה, ולו בלבד, ירשה ספוק להתייחס אל אוזניו כאל חתוליות. "כן, אנחנו אמנם כאלה." ביכולתו להוציא את ג'ים מן הזוועה הזו, וספוק כמה לעזוב, אך ג'ים חייב לבוא מרצונו. "האם תרצה לראות אל תוך מוחי_ _?"_

 _ג'ים מהנהן_ _._

_"הנח את ידיך על פני, אפרוח_ _."_

_אצבעות, קטנות מאלו שהורגל בהן, נגעו במגושם בלחייו של ספוק. "ככה זה בסדר_ _?"_

_"בסדר גמור." ספוק הרים את ידיו בזהירות לפניו של ג'ים. אמיץ כתמיד, ג'ים לא נרתע בעת שספוק ארגן את אצבעותיו של נקודות המיזוג שלו. ספוק הסתכל לתוך עיניים תכולות בהירות. "מוחי לשלך_ _..."_

* * *

"...מחשבותיי למחשבותיך," סיים.

הוא התבונן בג'ים כאשר אותן עיניים תכולות מצמצו בבלבול. "ספוק?"

ספוק הניח לעיניו להיעצם משך השנייה החטופה ביותר. הוא הסיר את ידיו מפניו של ג'ים והתיישב על המיטה. "אני כאן, ג'ים." צריבתו החורכת של המיזוג לא התפוגגה, ומוחו של ספוק בער בכאב. יידרשו לו טראנס מרפא, או מגע ממושך ולא ממוגן עם ג'ים, על מנת לרפא את הפצעים שנגרמו לתודעתו כתוצאה ממגע עם מוח מסומם.

אבל ג'ים יצא מהזיכרון, ודבר פרט לזה לא היה חשוב.

"ספוק, אתה – אני חלמתי, או – או משהו..." ג'ים סרק את פניו של ספוק. ספוק ניסה להיראות תמים, אך וודאי נכשל כשלון חרוץ, מפני שלפתע כיוון אליו ג'ים אצבע מאשימה. "זה לא היה חלום. ואתה באמת היית שם. בזיכרונות שלי."

ספוק לא ראה כל דרך להתחמק ממענה. "כן. הייתי." הוא בלע את רוקו. "מיטשל סימם אותך עם רקורמידון. הוא אילץ אותך לחוות מחדש זיכרון ישן. השתמשתי במיזוג על מנת להוציא אותך ממנו."

"חרא. חרא, חרא, חרא." ג'ים נראה הרוס. אנחה חמקה מבין שפתיו. "בחיים לא היית אמור לראות את זה," אמר בקול שבור.

ספוק כבש את ייאושו. "אני מתנצל על הפלישה לפרטיותך," אמר בנוקשות. "לא הייתה זו כוונתי להפר את גבולותיך האישיים, אך היה זה נחוץ לשם –"

ג'ים טלטל את ראשו. "זה לא עניין של פרטיות," הבהיר. "אני אוהב את הטלפתיה שלך."

רטט זעיר של משהו זהוב ומאושר הבזיק בספוק למשמע הדברים.

"זה רק-" ג'ים עצם את עיניו בחוזקה, כמי שאיננו מסוגל להביט בספוק. "אתה יפה מכדי לראות משהו מכוער כל כך."

ספוק לא יכול לשמוע מילה אחת נוספת. "לא, ג'ים," אמר, רוכן מעל ג'ים ששכב בגבו אליו. "דבר לגביך איננו מכוער."

לפתע, תפס ג'ים בכתפו של ספוק ודחף בכוח, בכוח כה רב שדי היה בו להפתיע את ספוק ולהפוך אותו על גבו. " _הכל_ לגבי מכוער," נהם ג'ים בעת שהתמקם מעל ספוק. "המשפחה שלי, ההיסטוריה שלי, הרקורד הפלילי שלי, _טרסוס_ המזדיין –"

והוא נישק לספוק בפתאומיות, בכוח ובכוונה כה רבה שנשימתו של ספוק נעתקה. ספוק יכול לחוש ברגשותיו של ג'ים בוערים מתחת לעורו – _בושה, תיעוב, אשמה_ _._ "ג'ים," ניסה ספוק לומר בעד הנשיקה הפראית, אך אפילו רגשותיו השליליים של בן-זוגו לא מנעו מספוק להיאחז נואשות בנקודת המגע ביניהם, במגע שפתיו של ג'ים.

ידו של ג'ים פתחה את כפתור מכנסיו של ספוק, מהירה ובטוחה. "ואתה הדבר הכי יפה שאי פעם ראיתי," לחש נגד שפתיו של ספוק, פותח את רוכסן מכנסיו במשיכה. "אתה כל כך נקי, וכל כך מושלם, וכל פעם שאני נוגע בך אני מרגיש שאני מטמא אותך עם הידיים המלוכלכות שלי והכיעור שלי, אבל אני לא יכול לעצור את עצמי – אני רוצה אותך – אני רוצה אותך כל כך –"

"ג'ים," אמר ספוק בדחיפות רבה יותר – ואז השתנק, כשג'ים תפס באיברו ביד בטוחה וליטף אותו במיומנות. לא היה ספק כי ג'ים רוצה בו זקור, וספוק היה חסר אונים נגד רצונו של גופו לציית; לא מסוגל למנוע מעצמו להתקמר תחת מגעו של ג'ים.

"ואתה עושה את הדברים האלה – אתה מפרק את גארי בגלל שהוא מתייחס אלי כמו זבל, אתה מחפש אותי אחרי שנפגעתי, אתה מציל אותי מהזיכרונות הארורים שלי – אני לא ראוי לך, אבל אני לא יכול להתנגד לך, בחיים לא היה לי אף אחד כמוך –"

בנקודה זו היה ספוק קשה כאבן. ג'ים עבר לשבת על בטנו, עדיין אוחז בזין של ספוק. כשרגליו החשופות נגעו בבטנו משני צידיה, הבין ספוק בתדהמה כי ג'ים הצליח להסיר את מכנסיו בנקודת-זמן כלשהי. "ג'ים? לאן אתה חותר?"

ג'ים התעלם ממנו וייצב את עצמו מעליו.

לפתע הבין ספוק מה עומד לקרות. "לא," התפרץ, ובמאמץ כביר אילץ את עצמו לעצור את ג'ים, תופס בזרועותיו העליונות ומונע ממנו לזוז. ספוק ערג לג'ים בתשוקה בוערת, אך הוא לא ירשה לו לעשות זאת. "ללא מסכך, אתה עתיד לפגוע בעצמך."

ג'ים גלגל את עיניו. הוא שבר את אחיזתו של ספוק, פנה הצידה והרכין את ראשו לעבר הזין של ספוק.

כוונתו של ג'ים הייתה ברורה לחלוטין. " _קְרוֹיקה_ ," נהם ספוק, וכשהוא משתמש במלוא כוחו, הרים את ג'ים והפך אותו על גבו. ג'ים התנשף בטרם פגע במזרן. ספוק התגלגל ומסמר אותו מיד, ידיו על כתפיו של ג'ים. "רוק איננו מסכך."

"אבל-"

ספוק צמצם את עיניו. "לא אפגע בך בצורה כזו."

ג'ים נעץ בו מבט נוקב. "אולי אני רוצה שתעשה את זה."

"אתה לא. אתה פגיע כעת," יידע אותו ספוק, "ולא אנצל את חולשתך במצב הנוכחי."

ג'ים התפתל נגד אחיזתו של ספוק. "אני לא –"

"זה עתה נאלצת לחיות מחדש את אחת הטרגדיות האיומות ביותר בהיסטוריה האנושית. וכך גם אני. ואם אני חש פגוע ממה שראיתי, אני מאמין שגם אתה."

ג'ים נידום לחלוטין מתחתיו. " _לעזאזל_ ," אמר, בהבנה שקטה. "אני מצטער, אני כל כך מצטער." הוא נשך את שפתיו וספוק מצא את עצמו נזכר בחדות בילד בן השלוש-עשרה שראה על טרסוס. ג'ים לא היה מבוגר בהרבה כעת. "לא חשבתי – כמובן שאתה עדיין לא בסדר אחרי מה שראית. וברור שאתה לא רוצה לקיים יחסי מין עכשיו. חרא, אני כזה אידיוט. אני לא יכול להאמין שאני –"

ספוק נישק אותו בעדינות רבה. "אתה עדיין כואב ופגוע מהזיכרון."

ג'ים מצמץ, וכאשר פקח את עיניו, נוסף להן מעטה לח ומנצנץ. "אני מצטער, ספוק. אני פשוט – רק רציתי לשכוח את זה שוב. להרגיש משהו אחר."

ספוק נישק את מצחו. "אני יודע, _אָשָיאָם_. אבל אעדיף זאת אם מה שתרגיש במקום לא יהיה כאב נוסף."

ג'ים השמיע קול שבור. "אני שונא את הזיכרונות האלה," אמר בצרידות. "אני _שונא_ אותם. טרסוס היה-" הוא עצם את עיניו בחזקה, וספוק ראה כי הוא חי מחדש זוועות גדולות אף מאלו שחזה בהן. "כל כך הרבה מתו, ספוק. קודוס החליט שאני אזכה לחיות, יהיו הסיבות שלו מה שיהיו, אבל כל כך הרבה אחרים – זה היה מחריד."

ספוק ליטף את שיערו, מייחל לכך שיוכל למזג אותם. יהיה בכך כדי להרגיע הן את פצעיו של ספוק והן את כאבו של ג'ים. אך ספוק היה בטוח שכבן-אדם, יעדיף ג'ים לדבר על הנושא מאשר למזג את מוחותיהם.

"הלוואי שזה פשוט יעלם," אמר ג'ים, משפשף את עיניו בכעס. "אבל זה רודף אותי. הנחתי שהצוות לא יבטח בי כדמות סמכותית, בגלל ש- אחרי טרסוס, לעזאזל, _אני_ לא בוטח בי. אני לא מאמין שאחרי כל השנים האלה אני עדיין _אוכל_ כמו פריק מורעב."

זעם גאה בספוק למחשבה שמישהו גרם לג'ים לחוש כך. "הצוות שלך בוטח בך לחלוטין. והרווחת את הזכות לאכול כרצונך," אמר, ברוגע שהיה רחוק ממנו למדי. "וכאשר אשוב ואראה את גארי מיטשל, אגרום לו לפציעה כזו שאפילו הרופא הטוב לא יוכל לעזור לו."

מבטו של ג'ים התמקד בספוק. עיניו נצנצו בתכלת עזה עד כאב. "גארי הוא לא הבעיה. _אני_ הבעיה. אני לא מסוגל לאכול כמו שצריך; אני לא מסוגל להתייחס לצוות שלי כמו שצריך; לעזאזל, אני אפילו לא מסוגל _להזדיין_ כמו שצריך –"

"רגע אחד של פגיעות –"

"הוא לא תירוץ להתנהגות שלי! לטרסוס אין זכות לפגוע גם בך," התעקש ג'ים. "לא בך. בחיים לא בך."

"ג'ים, חדל," אמר ספוק בתקיפות. "הצעת לחבר שלך לשכב עמו. אני רחוק מלמצוא את ההצעה פוגענית. חדל להאשים את עצמך."

"אבל אני-"

"אם לא תחדל מההלקאה העצמית הזו, ארים אותך שוב."

כפי שקיווה ספוק, היממו מילותיו את ג'ים. "אתה _מה_?"

"אני ארים אותך," אמר ספוק בתקיפות. "ואניח אותך בחיקי. ולא אשחרר אותך."

ג'ים בהה בו.

"ודוקטור מק'קוי ישוב וימצא אותך לכוד בחיקי, ואז, אני מאמין כי הביטוי הוא: _הוא בחיים לא ישכח לך את זה_."

עיניו של ג'ים התרחבו. "זה חתיכת איום," אמר בהתרשמות.

"ואני מבטיח לך שאיהנה להוציא אותו לפועל," הזהיר אותו ספוק. "לא ארשה לאיש לפגוע בך. וזה כולל אותך."

החיוך הזעיר ביותר חלף על פניו של ג'ים, והוא נשא אל ספוק עיניים מלאות-יראה, לחות-עדיין. "איפה לעזאזל מצאתי אותך?"

"אתה לא מצאת _אותי_ ," סיכם ספוק, מרוצה על כך שהצליח לפוגג את רגשותיו השליליים של ג'ים. הוא שיכל את זרועותיו על חזהו של ג'ים והתמתח לאורך גופו, המגע מנחם ומרגיע את הכאב המתגבר במוחו. "אני מצאתי אותך, והכרזתי _עליך_ כשלי."

דבריו העלו חיוך על שפתיו של ג'ים. "מזל שלי, אם ככה." הוא שב והרצין. "לא היית צריך לראות את זה, ספוק. אף פעם. בחיים לא הייתי מספר לך. לא הייתי מעביר אותך את הסבל הזה."

"לא. לא הייתי צריך לחזות בכך," הסכים ספוק. "אך גם אתה לא היית צריך. איש לא צריך להיות עד לסבל שכזה."

ג'ים עצם את עיניו בכוח רב. משך מספר דקות היו שניהם שקטים. לבסוף שאל ספוק, בחשש מה, אך משום שהיה עליו לדעת, "מה קרה בזיכרון האמיתי? עם השומר?"

"ברחתי," השיב ג'ים בעצב.

"האם ברחת בהצלחה?"

"כן. הייתי מהיר כילד." הוא חייך בלגלוג קל למחשבה על עצמו בן השלוש-עשרה. "הייתי סוג של עושה צרות, אז הייתי צריך להיות."

ספוק לחך את לסתו, מרגיש את זיפיו הפלומתיים של ג'ים. הוא הנמיך את הגנותיו הטלפתיות על מנת לאפשר לרגשותיו של ג'ים לזרום ביתר חופשיות בעד עורו. "לו ניסית לברוח ממני, הייתי תופס אותך."

"אני יודע."

המילים נאמרו במתיקות, מלוות בגל רך של הכרת תודה, ועמן, לראשונה אי-פעם, הד קבור עמוק אך נוכח למעלה מכל ספק של תחושת בטחון. ג'ים הרגיש בטוח – הודות לספוק. בתוך תוכו, התהולל ספוק למחשבה כי הוא זה שגרם לג'ים להרגיש כך. "מיהם טומי וקווין שאליהם התייחסת בזיכרון?"

"תומס לייטון וקווין ריילי. ילדים אחרים בטרסוס. טום היה בערך בגילי, אבל קווין היה רק בן ארבע."

על פי מה שראה, הניח ספוק כי קודוס לא התכוון לחוס על חייהם של לייטון וריילי, וכי ג'ים חלק עמם את מזונו תוך סכנה ממשית לחייו. רגשותיו החיוביים-עדיין של ג'ים הובילו אותו לחשוב כי מאמציו של ג'ים עלו יפה, ולכן הוסיף לחקור. "היכן הם היום?"

"טום הוא מדען במושבה על כוכב Q. קווין על כדור הארץ." ג'ים נראה כאח בכור גאה כאשר דיבר על קווין. "אמא של קווין הייתה במשימה מחוץ לכוכב ושרדה את טרסוס. הם חיים באירלנד. הוא מתגייס לצי בשנה הבאה." פניו של ג'ים התרככו. הייתה זו אותה ארשת ששמר למקרים בהם הכריז צ'כוב כי דבר זה או אחר הומצא ברוסיה. "אולי אצליח להשיג אותו לאנטרפרייז כשיסיים."

"אני בטוח כי תוכל לעשות זאת," אמר ספוק. "ארבע הוא גיל מאוד צעיר. היה זה אמיץ מאוד מצידך להגן עליו."

ג'ים בלע את רוקו. "לא היה לו אף אחד אחר. קודוס רצח את אבא שלו. והוא היה קצת יותר מתינוק."

"וכך גם אתה."

"הייתי בן שלוש-עשרה."

"היית ילד. צעיר מכדי לחוות סבל כזה."

"כל החיים שלי היו מכוערים לפני שהתגייסתי," אמר ג'ים ברצינות. הוא הרים את ראשו של ספוק, אוחז את פניו בשתי ידיים כך שיוכל להביט בעיניו. "אתה צריך לדעת את זה. אני לא יותר מעבריין עם אבא מפורסם שעצר לילה אחד בפאב הנכון. אם היית יודע מה עשיתי –"

"קראתי את הרקורד שלך," אמר ספוק בביטול, לוחץ את לחיו לתוך ידו הקרה של ג'ים על מנת להגדיל את שטח המגע ביניהם.

עיניו של ג'ים התרחבו. "קראת את הרקורד שלי?" חזר בצרידות.

"באופן טבעי. כאשר העמדתי אותך לצעדים משמעתיים באקדמיה, היה זה צעד נדרש בתהליך. אני נכשל לראות מדוע עלי להיות מוטרד מהרקורד שלך."

ג'ים בהה בו. "אבל אני עבריין סדרתי. נאסרתי שלוש פעמים."

"נאסרת כיוון שהשלכת את מכוניתו של אביך החורג מצוק אחרי שאיים להכות את אחיך." ספוק מנה את פשעיו של ג'ים בעודו מנסה שלא להראות כמי שמחפש אחר מגע נוסף. "נאסרת על הברחה – כאשר ניסית לגדל צמח שהאנדוריאנים מחשיבים למזון אך גורם הזיות לבני אדם. ונאסרת על כך שתקפת גבר אחר מפני שהביע רצון לקיים משגל ללא הסכמתה של אישה. כפי שאמרתי: הרקורד שלך אינו מטריד אותי."

ג'ים מצמץ.

"וכיוון שאנחנו מדברים על רקורד, אולי תתעניין לדעת," אמר ספוק בשמץ גאווה, "שגם אני נחשב למורד."

" _אתה_?"

"כן. ובכן," תיקן ספוק, "מורד בסטנדרטים וולקאניים. אך מורד אף על פי כן."

ג'ים נענע את ראשו. "ואני כבר חשבתי שאני הילד הרע בגלל שאני מנצל את בנו התמים של השגריר."

"לא תמים כפי שאולי חשבת," הזהיר אותו ספוק, מנסה שלא להתפתל בעונג בעת שחיבתו של ג'ים נשפכה לתוכו בעד הידיים שחפנו את פניו. "אני מבטיח לך, ג'ים, יש לי תכניות עבורך שאינן תמימות כלל. למעשה, הן מרושעות למדי."

"בבקשה," חייך ג'ים והרפה מפניו של ספוק. "לא הייתה לך מחשבה אחת מרושעת בחיים שלך."

"לא נכון," התנגד ספוק, נע על מנת לשכב בין רגליו של ג'ים ומניח את ראשו בין זרועותיו המשוכלות. "אני מתכנן לתפוס אותך ולהפוך אותך לשלי."

ג'ים עטף רגל חשופה סביב אחת מרגליו הלבושות-עדיין של ספוק. "הו, כמה נורא," אמר ברצינות תהומית. הוא הושיט את ידו לאחת מאוזניו של ספוק והעניק לה ליטוף ניסיוני. ספוק כמעט גרגר. הוא הטה את ראשו לתוך המגע, מתענג על תשומת לבו של ג'ים. "כמובן, על מנת להיות מרושעת, התכנית חייבת להניח שאני לא שלך בכל מקרה."

בטנו של ספוק פרפרה. גם אם כוונתו היחידה של ג'ים הייתה להתגרות בו, נהנה ספוק לשמוע זאת. יום אחד, יתכן, לא יהיו אלה בדיחות. "אני אעשה אותך שלי מעבר למה שיכול הדמיון האנושי להעלות בדעתו."

"מממ, נשמע נחמד," אמר ג'ים, לא יכול לדעת צמא שתה מוחו הבודד של ספוק את המילים. "אתה עומד להפוך אותי לעבד המין הטלפתי שלך, נכון?" אמר בשובבות. "למכר אותי לכוח המחשבה שלך?"

ספוק העביר את אצבעותיו בחמדה על נקודות המיזוג של ג'ים, לוגם כל טיפת חיבה שיכול ג'ים להציע לו. "חיובי. בנוסף לדברים אחרים."

עיניו של ג'ים נצנצו שוב, אך נצנוץ שונה מזה שעמד בהן קודם; נצנוץ שמח, אינטימי, שספוק יכול לטבוע בו בשמחה. "אמור לי, אם כן, וולקאני מפחיד. מה תגרום לי לעשות במסגרת התכנית המרושעת שלך?"

ספוק איבד את עצמו בג'ים. "אערסל את תודעתך בשלי, ואשמור אותה קרוב אלי, כה קרוב שלעולם לא ניתן יהיה להפריד בינינו," לחש ספוק, עדיין מלטף את עורו הקריר של ג'ים; שיכור מחיבתו; מניח לעצמו להיסחף. "אחבר את מוחותינו כך שאוכל להוקיר אותך עד קץ כל הימים, תמיד נוגעים זה בזה, גם ממרחק."

ג'ים הביט בו אז, בעיניים שהפכו לפתע חדות מדי. "זאת הדרך שבה אציל אותך מהבדידות שלך?"

ספוק קפא.

הוא עמד להיכנס לפאניקה בעת שהדלת נפתחה ומק'קוי צעד פנימה, מגש עמוס כל טוב בידו.

וספוק, באורח מופנם, סטואי וּוולקאני מאוד, אכן נכנס לפאניקה.

* * *

"לכל הרוחות, ג'ים!"

קירק נרתע, מבחין בנחיריו הרוטטים של חברו ובפניו המאדימים. "היי בונז," אמר. "אני מרגיש יותר טוב."

"אתה –" מק'קוי טרק את המגש על שולחנו של קירק. "ספוק, גובלין ירוק-דם שכמותך. מוכן להסביר לי למה ג'ים ער?"

כמי שהצהיר שאין לו רגשות, ניחן ספוק בערמומיות מרשימה. קירק הביט בו בחשדנות. "למה בונז מופתע לראות אותי ער, ספוק?"

"הוא התמזג איתך?" תבע מק'קוי לדעת.

קירק הנהן. ספוק לא פגש את עיניו. "הוא לא היה אמור לעשות את זה?"

"אולי מוטב שאעזוב אתכם לרגע לבדכם, לטובת הדיסקרטיות המתבקשת בין רופא לחולה?" הציע ספוק בערמה, מתגלגל מעל קירק, אך מקפיד לכסות אותו היטב.

"עצור מיד, וולקאני!" התפרץ מק'קוי. "הסם שג'ים לקח היה מתפוגג תוך שש שעות, גג. הוא לא היה פוגע בו, ואתה ידעת טוב מאוד שמיזוג עם ג'ים יכול להיות מסוכן מאוד בשבילך."

עיניו של קירק יצאו מחוריהן. "ספוק!" התפרץ. "לא אמרת לי שזה היה מסוכן!" הוא זרק את השמיכה וניסה לעמוד.

"ספוק, אתה – ג'ים, אלוהים ישמור-" פלט מק'קוי. "איפה התחתונים שלך, בנאדם?"

"מה? אה, כן." קירק נזכר באיחור כי הוא עדיין לבוש למחצה. "אבל מה הרעש? אתה הרופא שלי והוא החבר שלי. זה לא ששניכם לא ראיתם אותי-"

"שים את התחתונים שלך!" ציווה מק'קוי, בעת שספוק אמר, "אני מתעקש שתלבש משהו, ג'ים."

השניים החליפו מבטים נבזיים.

"בסדר, בסדר, אפשר לחשוב," רטן קירק, מושיט יד לתחתונים שלו ומחליק אותם על גופו.

"חבר?" שאל מק'קוי את ספוק, מרים גבה. "ידעתי. ידעתי שאתה מתעניין בו. מזל טוב. לג'ים אף פעם לא היה חבר. ואם תהרוס את זה ותפגע בו, אני אזריק לך שלבקת אנדוריאנית עד שהעיניים שלך ידממו."

"בונז! אל תיתן לספוק את רוטינת האב הדרומי עם הרובה."

"לעולם לא אפגע בג'ים," אמר ספוק, עלבון בקולו. "וברצוני לדעת כמה פעמים בדיוק ראית אותו ללא בגדים ומה, בדיוק, היו הנסיבות?"

" _ספוק_! אל תיתן לבונז את רוטינת החבר הקנאי."

מק'קוי המהם בזעף. "ג'ים היה יוצא מזה. למה הסתכנת במיזוג, ספוק?"

"הזיכרון שג'ים מצא את עצמו חי מחדש היה אירוע לא נעים במיוחד," אמר ספוק בקצרה, משכל את זרועותיו לרוחב חזהו. "לא הייתי מוכן להרשות לו להמשיך ולחוות אותו עד שתתפוגג השפעת הסם."

מק'קוי הביט בו כמי שעשוי, אולי, להתרכך. "אתה לא חושב שזה היה קצת לא-הגיוני?"

"סבלו של ג'ים לעולם אינו הגיוני," אמר ספוק. לרגע, נדמה היה לקירק כי בכוונתו של ספוק לעשות פרצוף. פרצוף וולקאני מאוד, כמובן.

מק'קוי נאנח. מובס. "בסדר, בסדר," אמר ברוגז. "אתם משוחררים. לעת עתה." הוא הצביע על קירק. "אבל אתה תשב יפה עכשיו ותיתן לי לבדוק אותך."

קירק עיווה את פניו. "אבל –"

"אל תתחיל איתי," הזהיר מק'קוי, טריקורדר בידו. "ספוק, תביא לו את ארוחת הערב שלו."

קירק נאנח ונכנע, מניח למק'קוי לסרוק אותו. עיניו החמות של ספוק פגשו בשלו בעת שספוק הביא את המגש. "זהו מבחר אקלקטי למדי של פריטי מזון, דוקטור מק'קוי."

קירק הציץ במגש שעה שספוק התיישב לצידו על המיטה. עוף בגריל, מחית תפוחי אדמה ועוגת אפרסקים – מזון ניחומים דרומי, טעים וטוב. היו גם קערת בורשט, האגיס שצורתם צורת-נקניק, בקר וקימצ'י קוריאניים, ומספר פיסות צ'פטי מרוחות בחמאה. "וואו," אמר, נוכח עד כמה היה רעב. נדמה כאילו חלף נצח מאז ארוחת הבוקר.

"כשחברי הצוות גילו שמיטשל ברח עם הקפטן המסומם ממש מתחת לאף שלהם, הם היו די הרוסים," הסביר מק'קוי. "כולם רצו לתרום משהו."

"זאת לא הייתה אשמתם," אמר קירק באמפתיה, נוטל את המגש לחיקו. "גארי יכול להיות מאוד משכנע כשהוא רוצה."

"הוא בהחלט יכול," הסכים מק'קוי. "אוהורה זיהתה אותו מהאקדמיה, וידעה שהוא קצין בצי ו'חבר' שלך." מק'קוי סימן מרכאות באוויר סביב המילה. "לא הייתה להם שום סיבה לא לבטוח בו. אבל אתה יכול להיות מאה אחוז בטוח שאף אחד לא יעשה שום דבר כזה מול הצוות שלך פעם נוספת. הם רעבים לדם של מיטשל. במיוחד צ'כוב הקטן."

קירק צחק למראה ההיפרבולה של מק'קוי. הוא בחר פיסת עוף – ונעצר. _אני עדיין לא יודע איך לאכול. מה אם הצורה שאני אוכל באמת מרתיעה את ספוק, והוא פשוט מנומס מכדי להגיד משהו_ _?_ היד האוחזת בעוף רעדה. _מה אם זה מגעיל אותו כל כך, שהוא יברח ממני_ _?_ קירק היה כה רעב, אך עצבני מכדי לנגוס אפילו נגיסה אחת. _מה אם_ –

ספוק קרע פיסה מן הצ'פטי והביא אותה לפיו של קירק. "אכול, ג'ים," אמר ברכות, בעיניים שאמרו כי הוא יודע בדיוק על מה קירק חושב. "אל תדאיג את עצמך כך." הוא הרים גבה, ולחש. "האם תעדיף לאכול בחיקי?"

קירק כמעט נחנק למשמע התזכורת. אך הוא חייך בהכרת תודה על האישור הנחוץ כל כך, אפילו בעודו לועס ובולע בצייתנות. הלחם היה טעים והזכיר לו טורטילה מקמח מלא. הוא הסתער על שאר הארוחה.

"ובכן, התוצאות שלך נורמאליות, ג'ים," אמר מק'קוי, קם על רגליו ומניח את הטריקורדר. "נראה שתהיה בסדר, אז אני חוזר למרפאה. אבל תעשה טובה לרופא שלך ותנוח קצת הלילה, בסדר?" הוא נעץ בספוק מבט חד. "וזה אומר לתת לו לישון. בלי להניח עליו את הידיים הוולקאניות שלך."

"בונת'," מחה קירק בפה מלא האגיס. "אנ'לא תינוק."

"אלו מאתנו שחייבים לשמור שלא תסתבך בצרות מבקשים לחלוק עליך," הפטיר מק'קוי בעת שיצא מהדלת. "ו _אין בעד מה_."

קירק חרץ את לשונו לעבר גבו של מק'קוי בעת שהדלת נסגרה מאחוריו.

ספוק נראה משועשע למראה התנהגותו הילדותית של קירק. "התנהגותך אינה מקדמת את הטיעון שלך."

"גם הפנים ש'ך לא." קירק שקד על חיסול הבקר הקוריאני.

"תווי פניך ילדותיים יותר משלי," אמר ספוק. הוא אסף מחית תפוחי אדמה באצבעו וקירב אותה לשפתיו של ג'ים.

קירק מצץ את אצבעו של ספוק, נהנה מההשתנקות הקלה שנגרמה כתוצאה מכך. "אל ת'יה כלכך מילולי," אמר סביב אצבעו של ספוק.

ספוק משך את אצבעו מפיו של קירק, אסף מנה נוספת של מחית ושוב הביא אותה לשפתיו של קירק. קירק ליקק את האצבע בצייתנות. ואז ספוק עשה זאת שוב, ושוב, עד שאיכשהו הפקיע את הסכו"ם מבין ידיו של קירק והשתלט לחלוטין על האכלתו. קירק, לוגם כף בורשט שהגיש לו ספוק, אמר לבסוף, "אתה יודע, אני באמת בסדר. אתה לא צריך-"

"אני רוצה," השיב ספוק מבלי לפגוש בעיניו.

"אבל –"

"הס, אפרוח. ותן לי להאכיל אותך."

קירק, מזהה את כינוי החיבה מהזיכרון, האדים קמעה. הוא שקל להתלונן, אך משהו ביציבתו של ספוק, באופן בו החזיק את כתפיו, גרם לו לחשוב כי ספוק הושפע מהמיזוג המסוכן והמסע במורד שדרת הזיכרונות יותר מכפי שהניח לקירק לראות.

לכן הניח לנושא. הפעם.

לאחר שנעלמו פירוריה האחרונים של הארוחה המוזרה ביותר שאכל קירק זה זמן רב, קם ספוק על רגליו ונטל את המגש, מניח אותו על השולחן. קירק נעמד גם הוא והלך בעקבותיו של ספוק.

"אז..." אמר במבוכה, מרגיש מטופש במקצת בתחתוניו ובחולצת המדים שלו. ספוק, בגבו אליו, היה לבוש לגמרי. הוא רצה כי ספוק יישאר, אך נדמה היה לקירק כי תהיה זו בקשה מופרזת. הם היו ביחד זמן כה קצר –

"האם אוכל להישאר איתך הלילה?" ביקש ספוק מבלי להסתובב.

לבו של קירק זינק. "כן," פלט. "ברור שאתה יכול. אתה יכול לעשות מה שאתה רוצה איתי." ואז עיווה את פניו. "זה... לא נשמע טוב כל כך."

"אינני מוצא כל פגם בהצהרתך." קולו של ספוק היה חמים, אך הוא הוסיף להתבונן בפני השטח של השולחן.

קירק התקרב אליו. ספוק בהה באחד מהצגים האלקטרוניים של קירק אודות דגן היברידי. הוא העביר את אצבעותיו על הטקסט שהופיע סמוך לפני השטח של הצג. "אתה מתכנן לעשות עוד מחקר עכשיו?" שאל קירק. הוא טלטל את ראשו ופשט את חולצת הפיקוד הזהובה. כעת היה לבוש בתחתוניו ובגופיית הצי הסטנדרטית. "אתם, וולקאנים, אי אפשר לספק אתכם. אתם ישנים בכלל?"

"אנו ישנים."

לפתע הבחין קירק כי ידו של ספוק רועדת. "ספוק!" הוא תפס את ידו של ספוק, והפך את ספוק כך שיעמדו זה מול זה. הוא בחן את פניו של ספוק, מבחין, בפעם הראשונה, כי הקצין הראשון-ועתה-החבר-שלו נראה מותש. עפעפיים כבדים הצלו על עיניו, שיערו פרוע, וכמעט נדמה היה לקירק כי אוזניו – כאוזניו של חתול מנומנם – עומדות לצנוח. "אתה בסדר?"

"אנא, אל תדאיג את עצמך בקשר אלי," אמר ספוק במהירות. "אתה האחד-"

"זה היה _'לא'_ די חד משמעי," אמר קירק וחצה את המרחק ביניהם. הוא חפן את פניו של ספוק בין שתי ידיו, מביט בעיניו של ספוק מרפרפות ונעצמות. "אתה צריך לראות את בונז?"

"לא," אמר ספוק ורכן כנגד מגעו של קירק, כאילו היה הדבר הרצוי ביותר שהרגיש אי פעם. "מה שאני זקוק לו כדי להחלים... כבר נמצא בנוכחותי."

קירק קימט את מצחו למשמע ההצהרה החידתית. מודאג, אזר קירק את האומץ ועשה דבר שרצה לעשות זה זמן מה: הוא הטביע נשיקה עדינה על מצחו של ספוק, הישר מעל הנקודה בה התקרבו גבותיו המחודדות זו לזו. "עד כמה מסוכן היה המיזוג שעשית?"

"בכל מיזוג קיים סיכון מסוים," הייתה תשובתו המתחמקת של ספוק.

"תענה לי," אמר קירק בתקיפות.

ספוק הוסיף לעצום את עיניו. "השפעתו של הסם הפכה את הזיכרון לחזק באופן בלתי-טבעי, וכן: עוין לנוכחותי," אמר באי-רצון.

תרגום: _הזיכרון כיסח לי את הצורה, ג'ים_. קירק ליטף בעדינות את שיערו של ספוק. ספוק לא היה רחוק מלהתמוסס לתוכו. "בייבי," נזף קירק בעדינות – ואולי היה זה שם מוזר לקרוא בו לוולקאני בוגר, אך אם לספוק הייתה החוצפה לכנות אותו אישי הקטן מחוץ לזיכרון, החליט קירק כי יהיה עליו להתמודד. "למה התמזגת איתי?"

"כשהבנתי מה אתה חווה, אני – ג'ים, לא יכולתי לתת לך לחיות מחדש לבדך את זיכרון הטבח על טרסוס IV."

קירק נשך את שפתיו ותהה, לא בפעם הראשונה, איזה טוב עשה בחייו על מנת לזכות במסירות כה גדולה מצד הוולקאני הנפלא הזה. "בוא למיטה."

ספוק הנהן.

הם התמקמו יחדיו במיטתו של קירק, על צידם, פנים אל פנים. האורות היו עמומים מאוד, וקירק הניח מספר שמיכות נוספות לצד של ספוק. בתווי פניו של ספוק ניתן היה להבחין אך בקושי באפלולית. הוא נדמה לצפות בג'ים, כואב מערגה לא-מובעת.

קירק היסס. "אחרי מה שראית, אני לא יודע אם אתה עדיין רוצה," החל בחוסר וודאות, "ואני יודע שמכוער שם בפנים. אבל אמ... אם אתה רוצה, אתה יכול להתמזג אי-"

אצבעותיו של ספוק נדבקו לפניו עוד בטרם השלים את המשפט. אחרי שנייה, כפי שקרה לפנים, הרגיש ג'ים תחושה מוזרה, כאילו נשאבים מחשבותיו ורגשותיו ונפרשים על ספוק כמו שמיכה. לבסוף נרגע ספוק, משמיע את האנחה השקטה ביותר, וקירק חש כיצד המתח מתחיל להתנקז ממנו.

קירק כרך את ידו בזהירות סביב מותניו של ספוק. כל עסקי ההתכרבלות האלה עדיין היו כה חדשים לו. לא היה זה מגע מיני, והוא התקשה שלא לחשוש שמא יירתע ספוק מהדרך בה קירק נוגע בו, לשאול את עצמו האם הוא עושה זאת בצורה הלא-נכונה-

"אין דבר שאתה יכול לשגות בו איתי, _אָשָיאָם_."

קירק קפץ למשמע קולו הצרוד של ספוק. אצבעותיו של התהדקו סביב פניו, כמי שחושש שקירק עתיד לברוח. קירק נרגע במהירות, מלטף את ידו של ספוק. "קורא את המחשבות שלי, הא? אתה יודע שזאת רמאות."

"מעולם לא הבטחתי כי אשחק בצורה הוגנת."

קירק חייך, מוצא את תגובתו של ספוק מקסימה. בעת שגל חיבה לספוק שטף דרכו, השמיע ספוק קול רך והתפתל קרוב יותר לקירק, לתוך צד המיטה של קירק.

סקרן, שאל קירק, "אז המוח שלי הוא כמו הדובי שלך עכשיו?"

לפתע ראה קירק משהו בעיניו רוחו; חיה גדולה, פרוותית, דמוית-דב ובעלת-ניבים. " _שֶׂלָאט_?" שאל, נכשל לזהות את המילה. "לא ידעתי שלוולקאנים יש חיות מחמד. זה כל כך חמ – חכה. האם כרגע קראתי את המחשבות שלך?"  
  
"כן," הודה ספוק. קירק יכול להרגיש את מבוכתו, וידע כי עצם העובדה שספוק חש מבוכה, מעידה יותר מאלף עדים על תשישותו. "אני – שמטתי את ההגנות שלי. לחלוטין." חיתוך דיבורו היה מקוטע באורח מוזר. "אני – אתה – אתה מנחם אותי. אבל אם –"

קירק נישק לו בשנית, ביתר ביטחון. הישר על מצחו. "זה בסדר." ספוק נדמה לחבב את מגע העור החשוף, וכך, הניח קירק את ידו בזהירות על מותנו של ספוק, מתחת לחולצתו, פורש אותה נגד העור החם. וספוק אהב זאת – קירק הרגיש בכך תיכף ומיד. "החיבור הזה כל כך מגניב," אמר, מלא יראה.

ההנאה שהסבו מילותיו לספוק זרמה לתוך קירק, עשירה ואינטנסיבית. "אני – אסיר תודה," החל ספוק, קולו חשוף, דיבורו גולמני וכלל לא דומה לרהיטות שהפגין בדרך כלל.

וקירק הבין לפתע. "היי, ששש, זה בסדר," אמר ברכות. "אתה לא חייב לדבר. אני יכול להבין אותך בסדר גמור דרך המיזוג."

"אבל –" ספוק נדמה להיאבק על מנת ליצור מילים כעת. "אתה בן אדם – אתה זקוק לדיבור –"

"מי אמר?" שאל קירק, וזכה בגל של הכרת תודה מספוק. הוא משך אותו קרוב יותר, נזהר שלא לזעזע את ידיו של ספוק על פניו בעת שהניח את ראשו של ספוק על חזהו. "עכשיו שתוק ובוא הנה," אמר, עוטף את זרועותיו סביב ספוק ומתמלא סיפוק כשיכול לשמוע את ספוק פחות או יותר מגרגר בראשו. "אני חושב שאני סוף כל סוף משתלט על העסק הזה של החיבוקים."


End file.
